splatterfandomcom-20200213-history
The source of all evil
The source of all evil is the 13th and final stage of Splatter. It marks the end of Max's journey and serves as a base of operation for the main antagonist of the game. Overview The stage begins where the previous stage left off; Max reaching his destination via elevator. A short walk through a narrow hall leads to a large rest area where all types of ammunition pick-ups are neatly placed on tables for the taking along with a workbench and money for upgrades. Notably, a restroom is also located nearby. After the welcome supplies, the final boss fight can begin. The boss is a large, highly intelligent tentacle monster resembling Cthulhu that resides in the pools of toxic waste. The fight is split up into three parts. The first part involves dealing with his multi-functional tentacles, some of which are able to shoot beams, produce zombies, and create large flares of flames that can reach the far end of the arena. The general strategy is to hide behind the wide pillars around the room, dealing with any zombie produced first. The laser rifle will make short work of each tentacle, and after defeating, the boss will become enraged and the fight will continue in the next room. The second fight takes place in a room with several holding cells of various monsters. This fight has the boss shooting projectiles in a slow-moving circular pattern around the room, breaking open the cells for the monster to attack Max. Weapons made for large hordes, such as the shotgun, are ideal for this fight. The battle is fairly straight forward and considerably easier than the others. Once all of the monsters have been exterminated, the boss will become even angrier and leave to the next room once again. A second welcome rest stop filled with supplies like ammo, health kits, and a workbench is provided before the third and final battle. The boss finally decides to take Max head on using what he calls 'transdimensional warfare.' It will be able to become transparent and charge at Max, mimicking the attack style of phasers in previous levels albeit with much better visibility. While invisible, the boss may not receive damage, but he will stop to fire shots, flames, and energy waves at Max periodically, leaving him vulnerable. Again, the laser rifle is ideal for making quick work of the boss, however, any leftover burning from it, the flamethrower, and even the automatic rifle can leave the boss vulnerable even when it resumes attacking head-on. Following the boss fight, and a brief epilogue, the credit roll begins. Epilogue Following the final battle between himself and the boss, Max returns to the refugee camp in ''We, the remains'', only to find it completely devoid of survivors and ravaged by destruction. Achievements Trivia * This is one of only two stages that do not have any secrets, the other being The streets are alive. * The epilogue sets up the premise for a hypothetical Splatter sequel, although development had ended shortly after Splatter's release with no intention of returning to the series. * The achievement, 'This madness had to stop,' is checked by the game ending on maniac difficulty, meaning it can only be obtained on this level and does not require the player to complete any other levels on maniac difficulty, or even fight the final boss on said difficulty if a save is provided just after defeating it. Category:Stages